1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic read control apparatus for magnetically reading information stored in a magnetic stripe of a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic read control apparatus for reading information stored in a medium such as an inserted magnetic card by a magnetic head is known. The magnetic read will be described with reference to FIG. 9. A control section of the magnetic read control apparatus moves a magnetic head 2 at a constant velocity along a magnetic stripe 1a of a magnetic card 1. An amplifier 3 receives information that is magnetically read by the magnetic head 2. The amplifier 3 transmits the information to a binary circuit 4. The binary circuit 4 binarizes the information and supplies it to a demodulation circuit 5. The demodulation circuit 5 demodulates the binarized information and supplies it to the control section as read data.
If a read error occurs, then the magnetic read control apparatus performs the magnetic read a plurality of times to read information from the magnetic card 1. The magnetic control apparatus can read an error, which has occurred accidentally in the process of magnetic read, with high probability by repeating the magnetic read operation. If, however, the read error results from an essential cause such as degradation of magnetic characteristics of the magnetic stripe and that of a machine, the apparatus can read the error only with low probability even though it repeats the magnetic read.